Y ASÍ
by Nasuko Yasai
Summary: Una historia simple, una trama sencilla, pero con mucho, mucho significado. Un día en la vida de una pareja un tanto dipareja. YukixShuichi. Dejen reviews.
1. Track 1

**Y ASÍ...**

**_Dedicado a Yukinon-chan_**

**01:00 Hrs.**

Siento las finas sábanas de ceda resbalar, casi líquidas, sobre mi adormecido mi cuerpo; apenas se escucha un ligero bufo y ya volteo mi rostro hacia ti para cerciorarme de que no te has ido, de que no has sido simplemente la más retorcida parte de una fantasía que me he inventado para sobrellevar esta vida que sobre mis hombros a cuaestas cargo.

La visión aún nublada, víctima del cansancio, me deja entrever un mechón de cabello, y tras este otro y así sucesivamente, al fin veo tu cabellera formar un mar rozado sobre el blanco de la almohada. Tus ojos cerrados, descansados, me invitan a dormir de nuevo, tu boca exhala un vaho cálido que se entremezcla con el ambiente y forma una nubosidad casi imperceptible que choca contra mi mejilla.

Así, tan cerca de ti, puedo escuchar tu palpitar; el sonido turbio de la noche salvaje que se vive en la ciudad, es apenas un murmullo que se cuela por la ventana; tu palpitar es como un tambor que marca un lento compás, un armonioso ir y venir; concentro toda mi atención en este mínimo, insignificante, detalle. Y poco a poco, voy cerrando los ojos.

Dejo que mis sentidos se envuelvan en tu calidez, en tu arrullo nocturno… y me pregunto si algún día lograré comprender por qué, sin más, te has convertido en parte de mi vida.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Este es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja. En este trabajo trato de mostrar la relacion de Yuki y Shindou con mucha simplicidad y desde el punto de vista de Yuki, a quien, creo, le costó más trabajo adaptarse a la vida de pareja.

Espero que les guste. Y por favor dejen reviews.


	2. Track 2

**09:00 Hrs.**

Lo mejor de mi trabajo es que puedo levantarme a la hora que quiera, comer cuando me plazca y faltar al deber de vez en cuando; al final, bien lo sé, estaré desvelándome poco antes de la fecha de entrega; por eso, no malgasto esta suerte y aprovecho unos minutos más en el tibio de la cama antes de salir a enfrentarme con el mundo.

Me giro un poco y acomodo la almohada sobre mi rostro, evitando así que la luz solar me recuerde cuan tarde es. Pronto, siento unos delgados dedos de niño acariciar torpe y pausadamente la mano con la que sostengo firme el cojín; jugueteo con tu mano aún sin mirarte, pero tu impaciencia, de un jalón me arrebata el escudo contra el sol que poco antes había improvisado.

Con el seño fruncido y los ojos cerrados a causa del repentino cambio de luz te hago señas para que me devuelvas lo que me quitaste; lo que obtengo como respuesta es un roce infantil de tus labios con los míos.

Abro los ojos y te miro colocar la blanca tela sobre nuestros cuerpos, más allá incluso de nuestras cabezas, como adivinando que sólo te mirare si el sol nos deja a solas; la frescura de las brisas que el movimiento provoca colisiona contra la calidez de nuestros cuerpos, provocando leves escalofríos en ellos.

Tus brazos con pereza envuelven mi cuello, tus labios palpan mi frente, tu voz me susurra lo que sientes. Unos minutos más que, con algo de suerte, se alargaran hasta convertirse en, quizá, una hora, es el tiempo que te llevará darte cuenta que llegarás tarde a trabajar.

**9: 25 Hrs.**

Comienzas a contarme un poco sobre las travesuras que solías hacer de pequeño, sobre las historias de fantasmas que contabas a tu hermana bajo las cobijas por la noche; luego, como siempre, hablas cosas sin sentido, te alocas y agitas al hablar y haces un mil locuras para poderte expresar.

Paciente desde mi lugar te miro, hasta que te tiras sobre mí, al fin callado descansas un poco sobre mi pecho y me agradeces por dejarte estar a mi lado como en muchas otras ocasiones, y al igual que todas esas otras muchas ocasiones, me limito a acariciar tu cabeza, a presionarte sobre mí, sin saber por qué.

Te giras y miras el reloj, de un salto entras a la regadera. Enciendo un cigarrillo y me siento la borde de la cama, recojo mi camisa del suelo y me la pongo, acto seguido voy en busca de una toalla.

-¡¡YUUKIII!!

Sin que digas más ya estoy a tu lado, extendiéndote lo que necesitas; abres un poco la cortina y saludas, luego coges la toalla con una sonrisa y sales, desnudo y húmedo. Te miro de reojo secarte, tiro un poco de cenizas y…


	3. Track 3

**10:00 Hrs.**

Lo que más odio de tu trabajo es que sales de casa, que tienes un horario y poco tiempo de sobra. Pero odio todavía más que me provoques cuando sabes que tienes que partir.

Al margen de la puerta agitas el brazo antes de irte, al margen de la cocina con indiferencia te veo salir. Luego camino hasta donde antes sonreíste, toco la perilla y por unos brevísimos segundos pienso en seguirte, en alcanzarte y girarte, en chocarte contra la pared, acorralarte y marcar tus labios con un profundo beso, en acariciar, tocar, incluso rasguñar lo más que pueda de tu tersa piel, de ver luego tus mejillas sonrojadas y oírte decir que te quedaras conmigo, sólo por hoy. Pero esos brevísimos segundos acaban al sonar de la cafetera.

Desayuno sólo en la mesa de la cocina. Una taza de café amargo, un emparedado y algunas frutas son todo lo que he podido encontrar, seguramente por la tarde, cuando llegues, iremos a hacer las compras.

Toco mi frente al momento que suspiro, cierro los ojos y recuerdo lo que pasó en el baño, tus ojos entrecerrados, tu piel fresca y limpia por la ducha sintiéndose más suave de lo normal, tu lengua intentando llevar un ritmo coherente, tus leves gemidos, tu… tu sonrisa burlona acompañada de un empujón.

-Maldito, me las pagaras por eso.

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno, espero que te esté gustando, Yukinon-chan. Sé que tendré que esperar mucho para poder ver alguno te tus reviews, pero lo espero con ansias.

Espero que a quienes han tenido la atención de leer les esté gustando la historia. Y por favor, dejen reviews.


	4. Track 4

**12:00 Hrs.**

Después de desayunar y leer un poco, me decido, por fin, a comenzar mi trabajo. Abro la puerta con algo de pereza y encuentro mi computadora al borde de la mesa, tal y como la dejé la noche anterior. Gustoso avanzo hacia esta, sabiendo que mi lugar de trabajo es, tal vez, el único espacio de la casa que es respetado.

Enciendo un nuevo cigarrillo y me doy cuenta de algo que hace tiempo había dejado de lado en mi vida, una pequeña imagen raspada y desgastada al borde de la pantalla, así es, es la estúpida print club que me hiciste sacarme contigo. Pues bien, parece que jamás estaré exento de tus intromisiones, de una u otra forma, siempre estas allí, en tu gran taza donde tuve que tomar mi café esta mañana, en la toalla con la que casi tropiezo al entrar a mi habitación, en cada rincón, cada parte, cada milímetro de mi hogar y mi vida.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que ser condescendiente contigo es peligroso; y sé que como solución podría volver a correrte o decirte que ya no siento nada por ti. En lugar de eso, miro atento la print club, no puedo evitar dejar salir una leve sonrisa de mis fríos labios.

Pasado aquello empiezo, de verdad, mi labor. Los primeros párrafos de mi nueva novela fluyen casi como el agua, sin embargo, unos minutos después de comenzar el trabajo, ya me pregunto que haré para cenar. Trato de volver a concentrarme, pero sé que lo hago mejor cuando tengo que ignorarte. Centro la mirada en la pantalla del computador, acomodo un poco mis lentes sobre mi naríz para ver con claridad, paso un dedo por la primera tecla que he de oprimir y de pronto...

...Suena el teléfono.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Ya sé que esto va lento, pero por favor no desesperen, aún hay mucho por leer.


	5. Track 5

**13:00 Hrs.**

_¡¡OLVIDÉ EL DEMOOOO!!_

Tus palabras siguen zumbando en mis oídos. Sé que no debí contestar, que si no eras tú quien hablaba para fastidiar no sería nadie más; aún así, quería escucharte, para poder concentrarme mejor, extraño, lo sé, pero es así.

Me siento de nuevo frente al computador. El teléfono vuelve a sonar. Jalo el cable para desconectarlo. Luego me percato de algo más, voy hasta mi habitación y busco el celular. Al final abro el cajón de tu buró, debió caerse allí la noche anterior. No me gusta esculcar entre tus cosas, pero es necesario si quiero evitar que lloriquees de nuevo en mi oído.

Muevo unas cuantas cosas y encuentro una foto desgastada, debes verla bastante seguido; las esquinas están arrugadas y se notan cuarteadoras en algunos lados, hay partes mojadas, seguramente has dejado escapar algunas lágrimas al verla. La miro más de cerca, una mujer sostiene por el brazo a su esposo y una adolescente risueña se muestra en primer plano.

Seguro que extrañas bastante a tu familia, no puedo evitar sentir que te tengo secuestrado. Al final busco el demo que olvidaste.

Otra vez, sin saberlo, me has ganado.

* * *

Antes que nada, una disculpa por demorar tanto en actualizar, es que tengo muchas otras historias que necesitan un poco de atencion.

Espero que no se estén abuerriendo mucho, porque la verdad creo que si va lento, pero para las que terminen de leer hay un premio: lemon. Si, será mi primer intento de lemon, pero espero cumplir con las espectativas.

Bueno, dicho esto, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y que...dejen muchos reviews, aunque solo sea para decir hola.

Bye Bye


	6. Track 6

**14:00 Hrs.**

No tuve que lidiar con el tráfico para llegar a tu trabajo. Ahora lo que quiero evitar es a cierto rubio de sonrisa sospechosa e intenciones ocultas.

-Eiri, no esperaba verte hoy por aquí.-fracase en el intento.

-Thouma, ¿Dónde esta Shuichi?

Le saco la información y prácticamente corro hacia donde te encuentras gravando. Te miro del otro lado del cristal; rara vez puedo observarte tan concentrado en algo, espero que no te des cuenta de mi presencia para que tu trabajo no pierda protagonismo. O al menos eso intento.

Saludas desde dentro. Parece que el día de hoy estoy destinado a fracasar en todo. Curiosamente tu expresión no cambia.

Aún recuerdo cuando te quedaste sin palabras durante aquel concierto, cuando gritaste mi nombre frente a cientos de personas o cuando tarareaste una estúpida melodía al sabotear el concierto de Nittle Grassper. Ahora, a pesar de que estoy allí, haciendo algo que no hago en mi sano juicio, no te inmutas.

Siento un malestar terrible.

Me doy cuenta de que sigo intentando competir con tu trabajo; quiero que salgas de allí, que dejes lo que estas haciendo y vengas a recibirme. Maldito, no se como has hecho para causar estas reacciones en mi.

Dejo el demo sobre una mesa y me voy.

**14:30 Hrs.**

Antes de salir de los estudios escucho tus pasos detrás de mí.

-Yuki- llamas casi cantando.-gracias por traer mi demo.

Te aferras a mi espalda. Quiero quitarte de un golpe, quiero demostrarte lo molesto que estoy; pero al mismo tiempo quiero…que esto dure más.

-Sabes que no puedes competir con mi trabajo- adivinas mis pensamientos- son dos cosas muy diferentes, ambas importantes para mi.

Me suelto de tu agarre y te miro a la cara. Pienso en tus palabras, las he escuchado antes, varias veces, pero siempre me hacen poner los pies en la tierra.

-Ya no hay nada en la nevera; ve a comprar cosas antes de que regreses a casa, y si compras rábano ni te atrevas a entrar.

-Sobre eso…-jugueteas con los dedos- voy a estar trabajando hasta tarde.

Hace un minuto dijiste que yo también era importante. Mentiroso.

Te miro con desprecio y avanzo hasta mi auto. Te dejo desconcertado a la entrada de NG. Te lo mereces.


End file.
